Una violación deseada
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -Y que harias para que no diga nada?- -Lo que usted quiera Kakashi-sensei-


**_Ohayo xD _**

**_Bueno eme aqui con esta historia xD lo que sucede es que se me daño mi inter y mientras me aburria revisando mis historias en la carpeta de mi pc me fije en la terrible redaccion y ortografia de esta asi que xD tadaaaa se las traigo ¡mejorada! kiah :D_**

**_Espero lo disfruten :33_**

**_Advertencias: Contiene Lemon_**

**_Parejas: Sasuhina, Narusaku_**

**_ y La principal Kakahina_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto es del gran Artista Masashi Kishimoto esta perversion me pertenece a mi xD_**

**_Ahora si... ¡A leer! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Una violación deseada_**

Todo comenzó en Konohagakure, en la secundaria principal de toda la ciudad Konoha Highschool, hasta ese momento para el había sido una mañana muy normal, el joven maestro de cabellos plata ingresaba a aquella secundaria directo a dirección para encontrarse con la directora Tsunade. Al estar allí toco la puerta recibiendo un ''Pase'' y sin mas entro cerrando aquella puerta tras de si -Tsunade-sama un gusto en conocerle soy Hatake Kakashi...-

-Ya se quien eres, toma asiento- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo al peli plata quien se sentó de inmediato -Como ya sabe se le ha trasladado aquí, unos de nuestros salones de clase necesita un nuevo director de grupo y ya que el otro maestro a sido discapacitado usted tomara su lugar, será el director del grado 2-B -dijo la rubia dando por terminada su explicación

-Tsunade-sama, ¿porque yo?-pregunto el peli plata quien estaba muy intrigado

-Todos nuestros maestros ya tienen a cargo un salón solo falta usted Hatake Kakashi, déjeme advertirle que ese salón no es tan sencillo de manejar, además de que en él se encuentran los hijos de distinguidos empresarios por lo que no debería tener conflicto con alguno de ellos-

-Entiendo Tsunade-sama, entonces, ¿empiezo de inmediato?- la rubia asintió

-Una alumna de su clase se dirige hacia acá, ella será quien le enseñe las instalaciones y lo lleve con su grupo- unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención a ambos- debe ser ella- dijo dirigiéndose al peli plata -pasa Hinata- dijo en un tono mas fuerte por lo que la puerta inmediatamente se abrió mostrando a una bella adolescente de piel blanca, ojos perla y cabello negro azulado ''una perfecta belleza'' se dijo mentalmente el peli plata al admirar la bella joven parada a su lado

-Tsunade-sama ¿me ha llamado?- pregunto en un hilillo de voz, tierna, suave, tímida

-Hinata, ya que eres la mejor de tu clase y se podría decir que de toda la secundaria sin contar a Uchiha y tu primo quiero pedirte que ayudes a su nuevo maestro a conocer las instalaciones de la secundaria- dijo la rubia refiriéndose al peli plata con las manos

-Soy Hatake Kakashi el nuevo maestro- dijo colocándose de pie y haciendo una saludo con una reverencia

-O hayou gozaimasu, soy Hyuuga Hinata estudiante del grado 2-B- saludo dando una reverencia en forma de saludo

-Así que tu serás mi mejor alumna- dijo con una bella y seductora sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la joven

-¡H-Hai! intentare ser la mejor Kakashi-sensei- Soltó en un tono un poco alto sonrojándose en sobremanera por su nerviosismo

Ambos adulto rieron por el comportamiento de la menor, al calmarse la ojiperla y el peli plata se retiraron de la dirección con rumbo a los diferentes tipos de lugares e instalaciones de la secundaria, al recorrer toda la secundaria decidieron ir a el muy nombrado por toda la escuela y maestros el salón de clases del grupo 2-B. Ambos entraron, el salón era un caos, como pudo llamo la atención de los jóvenes y se presento, se tomo su tiempo para conocer sus alumnos los cuales no se mostraban muy interesados por su presencia -O hayou gozaimasu, soy su nuevo maestro y director de grupo Hatake Kakashi- los alumnos respondieron un simple ''O hayou gozaimasu Kakashi-sensei'' y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, el comenzó con una clase sencilla, hablo sobre que iban a tratar en su materia -Todo lo relacionado con Química- algo que se deducía enseguida al notar que no se quitaba las mascarilla del rostro. Dejo un trabajo sencillo, los jóvenes se sentaron en grupos para facilitar el trabajo pero aunque lo intentaran lo único que hacían era charlar y discutir.

Al ver un rubio de ojos azules discutir con un pelinegro de ojos negros se enojo por la falta de respeto, pero al no conocer sus nombres busco la ayuda de su mejor estudiante - Hyuuga Hinata- dijo llamando la atención de la ojiperla quien estaba concentrada resolviendo su trabajo sola

-¿Si Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto colocándose de pie y acercándose al peli plata

-Quien es aquel rubio y el azabache-

-Namikaze Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke-

-Mmm ya veo el Nieto de Jiraiya Namikaze ''uno de mis escritores favoritos''-Se sonrojo un poco ante sus pensamientos poco decorosos-y El Hermano de Itachi Uchiha el presidente de la empresa Uchiha Corp's-

-Hai- Respondió la chica posando frente a su maestro -¿Porque la pregunta Kakashi-sensei?-

-Porque interrumpe la clase a cada momento, ¿Hinata ya terminaste tu trabajo?-

-Hai, ya se lo entrego-

-De acuerdo, hoy necesito tu ayuda al terminar las clases, ¿Te molestaría ayudarme?- la chica negó sonriente

-N-no Kakashi-sensei- Dicho esto fue hasta su escritorio, tomo su libro y se lo entrego al mayor

-Muy bien, como debía de pensarlo de mi mejor estudiante- lo dijo forjando una sonrisa en su rostro la cual era casi invisible tras ese tapabocas

-Arigato Kakashi-sensei- soltó un tanto sonrojada- Sensei... ¿para que me necesita después de clases?-

-Es solo para que me ayudes con algunos trabajos-se quito el tapabocas y sonrió de manera seductora arrancando suspiro y sonrojos de todas las chicas de la clase

-Hai Sensei, será un gusto ayudarle- Se acercó un poco mas el, quedando la vista de el fija en los grandes senos de la ojiperla ''Es tan lindo, me pregunto si se dejara seducir... debo ser tímida... aunque ... esta bien bueno... al fin de clases estaré sola con el...'' se sonrojo por sus propios pensamientos, era una chica tímida y culta, pero ese maestro le hizo perder la cabeza en el momento en el que lo conoció y no descansaría hasta que el callera a sus pies porque lo que era ella, se había rendido desde que lo vio en la dirección de Tsunade

Era una chica muy bella ''Que grandes están sus senos me pregunto como serán desnudos...Pálidos, y sus pezones... ¿que estoy pensando? soy su maestro y ella se ve que es una alumna muy tímida y culta... pero...esta muy buena... me pregunto que pasara después de clases'' -Hinata, porque no te sientas y descansas un poco, además si me ayudaras esta tarde te necesito bien- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono gracioso sonriéndole sensualmente a lo que las chicas suspiraron de nuevo, acto seguido se cubrió el rostro de nuevo con la intensión de leer un poco su libro Icha Icha

-H-Hai Sensei, hare lo que usted me pida- y con un leve sonrojo tomo asiento al lado de sus amigos Naruto y Sasuke

''Lo que te pida... cuantas cosas no te pediría Hinata'' estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos pervertidos que no se percato de que toda la clase se estaba retirando, excepto cuatro jóvenes quienes estaban sentados en forma de circulo en una de las esquinas del salón, entre ellos estaba la ojiperla acompañada de el rubio el azabache y una peli rosa. Tenia muchos trabajos por resolver así que se puso de pie y tomo todos los libros que le habían dejado sobre su escritorio para retirarse -¿Chicos no saldrán?- pregunto

-Enseguida salimos Kakashi-sensei- dijo la peli rosa -Estamos discutiendo sobre un trabajo no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo-

-De acuerdo, no se tarden- y salió del salón de clases con rumbo a el salón de profesores -Que tonto olvide el libro de notas en el salón, será mejor ir...-

-Kakashi-sensei ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?- dijo una rubia de coleta y ojos azules

-De acuerdo, acompáñame a la sala de profesores- ella asintió tomando algunos libros mientras seguía al maestro

En el salón 2-B

-Vamos chicas no es para tanto, acaso... ¿no les parece excitante?- pregunto el rubio

-¡Naruto! no ves que no es normal para nosotras hacer eso...- protesto la peli rosa

-Es lo mismo que besarse con un chico es solo que... seria excitante verlas besarse-

-C-chicos... no lo se...- dijo una muy sonrojada ojiperla

-¡Vamos! y luego haremos lo que quieran- dijo el rubio

-¿Lo que queramos?- brillaron sus ojos llenos de malicia -Esta bien, Hinata...- giro su rostro en dirección a la Hyuuga, compartieron miradas como si con ellas se comunicaran-Es solo un juego... además no esta mal probar con tu mejor amiga ¿no crees?- la ojiperla asintió, los chicos sonrieron emocionados, las chicas se acercaron con leves sonrojos y muy delicadamente juntaron sus labios, intercambiaron saliva y jugaban con sus lenguas, ese beso las empezaba a excitar así que la peli rosa tomo la iniciativa tomando con una de sus manos el seno izquierdo de la ojiperla

-Ahh... Sakura...-se separo para empezar a gemir por los movimientos de la mano de la peli rosa, no se quería quedar atrás, así que con ambas manos tomo cada uno de los senos y los empezó a masajear haciendo que la peli rosa también gimiera

-Ahh... Hinata... no sabía que eras tan buena en este juego... pero te enseñare que soy la mejor- y beso a la ojiperla para luego ir bajando hasta su cuello y empezar a lamer la parte expuesta de los grandes senos de la ojiperla

-Me voy a venir si siguen así chicas- dijo el pelinegro con voz ronca por su excitación al ver tan bella obra de arte que era ver a esas dos hermosas jóvenes lamerse y gemir

-El teme tiene razón, nosotros también queremos tocar-

-Ahh... con que quieres tocar eh ¿Naruto? muy bien entonces tócame- soltó peli rosa quien ya estaba excitada gracias a la bella ojiperla

-S-Sakura-chan ¿lo dices enserio?- la chica asintió y tomando de la mano a el rubio la poso sobre su ya desnudo seno, el rubio al no poder soportar la excitación levanto a la chica de su asiento y la aprisiono a la pared mientras la besaba chocaban sus sexos soltando leves gemidos de excitación

-No es justo yo también quiero tocar- hablo el silencioso azabache sintiendo como su miembro pedía a gritos un poco de acción

-S-Sasuke-kun... - y sin decir palabras se acercó hasta el pelinegro y le beso delicadamente siendo correspondida, aprisiono mas el beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta del necesario aire

-Me encanta cuando te comportas así, aunque a veces no llegas tan lejos-

-Lose... solo que quiero divertirme un poco Sasuke-kun... además. Estamos jugando- sin perder su cara de inocencia hizo excitar más al pelinegro

-Hime... ¿puedo?- pregunto mientras con una mano tomaba uno de los grandes senos de la chica

-S-si...pero... yo también quiero tocar... mira que Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan están divirtiéndose- se sonrojo ante sus palabras

-Si eso es lo que quieres no veo porque no... Somos amigos muy especiales ¿lo recuerdas?- ella asintió -Eso me fascina... Hime ven...- y levantándose tomo la mano de la ojiperla mientras la montaba en la mesa del maestro

-Ahh S-Sasuke-kun... - gimió su nombre al sentir el bulto del pelinegro

-Hime- soltó excitado tratando de abrir la camisa de la chica, logrado el acto desnudo uno de los voluptuosos senos, lamio y mordió saboreando aquellos botones rosas. Poso sus manos unas tras la nuca y otra en la cintura de la chica para sostenerla y aprisionarla mas contra el

-Ahh... Naruto... no me pongas a sufrir así...- soltó fingiendo molestia

-Vale, vale ¿quieres mas?-la chica asintió-entonces ven- tomándola del brazo salieron del salón con dirección a otro lugar mas privado

-S-se han ido- Susurro en medio de su excitación

-Mejor, así podre hacerte mas cosas- Una sonrisa llena de orgullo apareció en su inmutable rostro, acto seguido bajo su cabeza hasta posarla entre las piernas de la ojiperla, bajo hasta las rodillas la ropa interior introdujo su rasposa lengua en busca del clítoris

-Ahh... S-Sasuke-kun...-

-Me encanta cuanto lo hacemos totalmente desnudos... pero no podre ver tu bello cuerpo así que...- metió su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, lamia con más frecuencia arrancando fuertes gemidos de la Hyuuga acallándolos con la intención de no ser descubiertos

-S-Sasuke-kun... Ahh...déjeme tocarte... Onegai-

Ante la petición se separo de la intimidad de la ojiperla y haciendo que se levantara se acomodó donde estaba posada la ojiperla antes -Has lo que quieras conmigo Hime... recuerda que soy esclavo de esa deliciosa boca y exquisito cuerpo...- la ojiperla se acomodó su ropa interior, se monto sobre el pelinegro abriéndole la camisa repitió los movimientos del azabache, Mordió, lamio y saboreo ese exquisito pecho. Cambio la ruta con dirección al bien formado abdomen, lo beso lentamente hasta llegar a el broche del pantalón, poso su mirada en el rostro del azabache sus ojos cerrados y su rostro contraído impaciente por que siguiera, fijo su vista de nuevo en el broce abriéndolo con ambas manos los bajo un poco acompañados bóxer donde totalmente erecto se encontró con el miembro del azabache

-Vaya estas igual o mas excitado que yo Sasuke-kun- Hablo con una voz bastante seductora

-Con solo besarte me excito Hime... siempre me pasa eso contigo-

-Shhh- lo silencio en un susurro, poso su lengua en la punta del miembro devorándolo completamente, de arriba a abajo, lamia mordía y besaba escuchando los angelicales gemidos del azabache

-Ahh... Hime... mas rápido... Ahhh así...que bien lo haces... como la primera vez...o incluso mejor- después de estar así por un buen momento la chica se separo y quitándose su panti se monto sobre aquel miembro empezándose a mover mas y mas rápido

En el salón de profesores...

-Listo, eh terminado de calificar y ya he desayunado sola me falta el libro de notas y pasar las calificaciones- se levanto de su asiento -Sera mejor ir ahora - camino hacia el salón de clases con la mente en otro lugar- Como será el final...- susurro para si pensando en el libro que leía

Al llegar noto que todos los salones estaban abiertos excepto el del grado 2-B tomo la llave que le había dado la Directora, abrió lentamente la puerta quedando paralizado por lo que lograba ver -¿Que se supone que hacen?- hablo fuerte llamando la atención de los dos chicos que gemían y se besaban sobre su escritorio

-K-kakashi-sensei- dijo la ojiperla levantándose de golpe dejando expuesto el miembro del pelinegro, este se levanto de golpe se giro y con rapidez se reacomodo el uniforme

-Vaya sensei es un poco vergonzoso que nos haya encontrado en una situación así- Hablo sereno como siempre

-¿Acaso creen que el salón de clases es un motel?, ¡están castigados!- grito molesto el mayor, en parte por encontrarlos en aquella situación pero mucho mas molesto por no ser el quien fuera montado por la ojiperla quien estaba casi desnuda frente a sus ojos

-¿Y que se supone que nos pondrá a hacer?-Hablo desafiante el menor

-Uchiha, si no quieres que le informe esto a la directora será mejor que te comportes, como castigo tendrás que limpiar tu y tus amigos quienes seguro sabían sobre esto todo el gimnasio y tu Hyuuga tendré que hablar con tus padres-

-Oiga, me vale una mierda si le pone quejas a mi hermano pero no moleste a Hinata-

-¡Cállese Uchiha! ya le he dicho usted y sus compañeros Namikaze y Haruno limpiaran el gimnasio

-Como diga- Hablo molesto

-Retírese-

-Hime, ¿estarás bien?- Recibió un asentimiento por parte de la chica, acto seguido beso su frente y salió de allí en busca de los otros dos

-Es increíble que una respetable Hyuuga sea capas de irrespetar el colegio, esto ha sido lo que se le ha enseñado en su familia- reprocho de tal manera que la chica temblaba por cada palabra

-N-no Kakashi-sensei, Onegai no le diga a mi padre... el...él se molestaría mucho- el temor la invadió, sintió húmedo sus lagrimales los cuales no soportaron derramando gruesos caminos por sus mejillas

-Entonces ¿que quieres que haga? ¿Que te aplauda y te de clases de anticoncepción?- hablo con sarcasmo, la chica solo bajaba mas la mirada ante la vergüenza de sus actos

-N-No es solo q-que... ¡no le diga a mi padre!, si usted quiere castígueme pero no le diga a mi padre ¡se lo ruego!- las lagrimas se intensificaron, no trato de retenerlas tenia miedo de que su padre se enterara, ira de que la descubrieran pero aun estaba excitada por como le veía su maestro

-¿Y que harías para que no diga nada?-

-Lo que usted quiera Kakashi-sensei-

Con esas palabras se esfumo la poca cordura que le quedaba, se lanzo hacia la chica aprisionándola contra la pared-¿Como dejarte violar?- susurro de manera seductora, se deshizo del tapabocas apoderándose de los pequeños labios que poseía la Hyuuga

-Entonces será una violación deseada Kakashi-sensei porque yo... me esforzare por no forcejear demasiado- Esa misma sonrisa de malicia apareció en su inocente rostro, con una de sus manos tomaba la nuca del peli plata y lo acercaba robándole otro beso este aun mas apasionado que el anterior, con la otra tocaba el miembro del maestro superficialmente sintiendo como este se endurecía a cada roce que le daba

Se separo de la chica y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola y volviendo hacia ella, abrió su blusa bruscamente mientras dañaba los 2 primeros botones, prácticamente le arranco el panty soltando gemidos por parte de ambos. Ambos senos quedaron expuestos a merced de los delgados labios del mayor quien sin desaprovechar tan deliciosos botones se aferro a ellos dándoles lamidas y mordiendo como si fueran fresas, con una de sus manos amasaba el otro de los senos de la chica tornándolos rosados por la presión, con la otra metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de la joven -Se nota que te divertiste con el Alumno Uchiha pero yo te enseñare a tener sexo violentamente- la tomo del pelo, le obligo a arrodillarse hasta que quedara a la altura de su miembro -Vamos, muéstrame como utilizas esa deliciosa boca que tienes-

-H-hai Sensei- desabrochando el Jean del peli plata saco ese gran pene erecto el cual podría hasta doblar en tamaño a los que ya ha probado antes -Es muy grande-

-Vamos- gruño tomándolo con una de sus grandes manos para con la otra tomar del pelo a la joven obligándola a saborear su miembro ya erecto y totalmente excitado -Ahh- Gimió, ''Esta niña si que sabe'' pensaba al sentir las lamidas de la menor, una que otra ocasión lo mordía luego se concentraba en saborear la punta siendo obligada a metérselo de lleno en la boca

Los movimientos aumentaban a tal punto que gemían de tanta excitación, ella disfrutando el sabor del mayor, el gruñía ante tanta excitación que le provocaba aquello, cuanto sintió el clímax un liquido espesoso invadió la boca de la menor siendo obligada a tragarlos por completo. La levanto jalándole un poco del pelo, se dirigieron hasta el escritorio la monto sobre este saciándose con la maravillosa vista que le daba la chica, la acaricio de manera sucia, sin delicadeza ni dulzura con la única intensión de satisfacerse únicamente a el mismo. La menor gemía, las caricias eran tan fuertes que le dejaba moretones por todo el cuerpo, no se quejaba ya que en ese momento todo lo que él le hacia aumentaba su excitación, beso su pálido cuello dejando en el camino algunos moretones llegando hasta la intimidad de la chica

Lamiendo su clítoris consiguió que la menor se mojara, este aprovecho momento perfecto para entrar, así que sin esperar mas se introdujo en ella tomándola de su larga melena azulada obligándole a rogar por más como si fuera una cualquiera. Cuando se sintió satisfecho se fijo en el ano de la menor -Ponte en cuatro- ella hizo lo que él le pidió, bajo del escritorio acto seguido se recostó en este quedando similar a la pose en cuatro

Empezó a lamer alrededor del ano -Ahhh sensei ahí no...- hablo intentando moverse siendo impedidos sus movimientos por el maestro

-Porque no- dejo de lamer solo para introducir uno de sus delgados y largos dedos -Es que yo nunca lo he echo hay-dijo refiriéndose a su parte trasera

-Hoy sabrás lo que es tener sexo anal- No dejo que la chica replicara, se introdujo en la entrada arrancándole quejidos -¡Ahh! Sen-sensei no- el hombre ignorando sus lamentos empezó a moverse sin delicadeza alguna aumentándole mas a los quejidos-duele, duele mucho- se quejaba en un vano intento porque parara

-Deja de llorar, solo te dolerá un rato- hablo un poco molesto mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de la menor, estaba extasiado, estaba realmente excitado por lo apretado y delicioso que era aquel lugar

-No, no... Quítese por favor Sensei- se quejaba logrando excitar mas al adulto el cual aumentaba las estocadas sin compasión alguna

-No tomaste en serio lo de la violación, y me dijiste que harías lo que fuera por no forcejear, así que cállate que pueden escuchar tu lloriqueos- Hablo enojado y excitado aumentando mas y mas y mas la velocidad dejándose llevar por la locura, tocando esos firmes y grandes pechos, mordiendo y hasta palmeando las nalgas de la menor estaba que llegaba a su punto de éxtasis, salió rápidamente -Ven aquí- la tomo del pelo -Abre la boca- la menor la abrió mientras que el terminaba masajeándose el miembro con la intención de venirse dentro de la boca femenina-Ahh- ella por su parte se trago el liquido, parte de este se le escurrió por el rostro hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo, sin resistirse demasiado lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos perla

-Porque lloras- hablo el mayor mientras se arreglaba la ropa

-Gomen, sensei, es solo que me ha dolido mucho- Hablo entre adolorida y avergonzada por su comportamiento tan infantil

-No te disculpes, tú te lo has buscado, no diré nada si tú no dices nada-

-pero...-

-Ya te he dicho que tu te lo buscaste, con lo que vi fue suficiente para perder la cordura además tu lo sabias te dije muy claramente, ''Dejarte violar''-

-L-lose, y yo le dije que seria una violación deseada...- respondía la chica mientras buscaba su sostén

Ambos se quedaron en ese aula hasta que fue hora de regresar a clases por su parte la Hyuuga tuvo que esconder los diversos moretones que le había provocado como ella le decía su ero-sensei ya que el actuaba como todo un pervertido cuando estaba cerca de ella provocando sus encuentros que para ambos les gustaba llamar algo así como ''Una violación deseada''.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les gustara xD**_

_**Dejen Reviews Onegai :D**_

_**Eyesgray o la loca pervertida xD**_

_**No me gusta la pervercion e,e**_


End file.
